


Wolf & Fox

by cutie_myg (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cutie_myg
Summary: Kim Taehyung gets left in the woods by his brothers, only to be scooped up by Jeon Jungkook. A wolf who wants nothing to do with anything and anyone.But what happens when Taehyung manages to crawl his way into Jungkook's cold heart?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 23





	1. Fox Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first (?) major book on WattPad so the timeline is really messed up haha

"Taehyung wanna play a game?" Taehyung turned and one of his ears flopped down, oblivious to the glint in all of his older brothers eyes. "A game? I like games!" Taehyung stood up, bouncing up and down before he got distracted by a butterfly. His eldest brother rolled his eyes and yanked him back by his tail, earning a small Yelp from Taehyung. "Stay focused for two minutes you idiot. Anyway, we're going into the woods and going to see who can spot the wolf fastest and run away. Are you in?" Taehyung's eyes widened, "Eomma said we can't be around the wolves cause they're meanies." "Yeah well, she won't know if you keep your mouth shut. Now come on."

;;

Taehyung his behind a bush, so far he was the closest to a wolf they came across in the woods. Taehyung glanced away from the wolf as he was supposed to keep watch, a butterfly similar to the one before, fluttered by him. "Pretty," Taehyung mumbled to himself, completely forgetting about the task at hand, the butterfly seeming more important. He chased after it stopping when he heard screams and a loud growl, turning to see his brothers running. Taehyung took after them, only to be tripped by a tree root. "Ow!" Taehyung landed face down in the dirt, struggling to get up, before a pair of strong hands scooped him up effortlessly. "Well, looks like today is my lucky day. I caught a little fox."

;;

Taehyung laid limp in his captor's hold, trying to pretend like he was dead, which didn't work. Taehyung struggled, yelping when he received a hard smack to his butt. Taehyung felt himself getting lifted by his captor's hands turning to be faced with a pack of wolves. Eyes burning into him with hunger. "He's mine back off," his captor growled from behind him, everyone looking towards the small fire as Taehyung was shoved into a small hut, pushed into a corner. "You stay," the captor said, turning and walking to his bed, laying down on it. Taehyung whimpered as he curled up in a ball, keeping his eyes on the back of his captor. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to be at home. 

;; 

Jungkook grumbled as he was poked awake by a soft finger. "What?" He growled out, opening one of his eyes, seeing the small fox boy he had captured only yesterday. Jungkook   
studied and assumed the boy was scared, seeing as he had his ears folded back and his tail between his legs. "Uh.. s-sorry to bo-bother you but.. I'm hun-hungry.." the small fox boy whispered out, playing with his fingers as he looked at his feet. Jungkook huffed and turned back around, "Not my problem, go get it yourself and come back." All Jungkook heard was a soft sniffle and a soft "nevermind" as the fox boy went back to the corner Jungkook placed him yesterday, softly crying to himself. "For fucks sake," Jungkook mumbled to himself, reaching under his bed and threw small bag of fruit towards the fox boy without turning around. "Eat that," was all he said as heard more sniffling and a even softer thank you before his sleep took over him.


	2. Wolf Boy

Jungkook stared at the fox boy, who was curled up in a tight ball, obviously shivering. "What kind of idiot brings a fox to a pack of wolves?" Jungkook turned and his gaze landed on Namjoon. Jungkook only glared at him, before returning his gaze back to the fox. Jungkook sighed, half from frustration of the fox and half from wanting to smack himself to stay awake. "Namjoon could you leave? You're letting my heat out," Jungkook said coldly, the fox shivering more as Namjoon stood with the door wide open. "Cover him up Kook. You wouldn't want your food to become frozen," Namjoon said before he left, slamming the door of the small hut behind him. Jungkook scoffed, but took furry animal skins and tossed them over the fox. He subconsciously rubbed the top of the Fox's head, before drifting back to reality and pulling his hand away. He sighed angrily, rubbing his face from frustration. "Mister Wolf.." Jungkook jerked his head down, to see the fox boy rub his eyes sleepily. "What?" Jungkook managed to growl out, the boy jumping as he pulled the animal skins close to his face. "I Uh...thank you..f-for these..and Uhm.." "Come on kid, spit it out," Jungkook growled, becoming slightly irritated. "C-Could you rub m-my head ah-again..I can f-fall asleep faster.." the boy whispered quietly, laying down pulling the animal skins up to his chin, looking up at Jungkook with pleading eyes. Jungkook sighed to himself mentally, running his hands through the fox boy's hair. "What are you doing to me kid?" Jungkook muttered to himself, looking at the fox boy, who was already fast asleep.

;;

Jungkook woke up to screaming, automatically groaning when he jerked his neck up. He looked beside him and the fox wasn't there, but the door was cracked open. He quickly glanced around his small hut, the fox no where in sight. He shot up and almost ripped his door of its hinges. He saw the fox boy crying, his wrist red from being held on by Hoseok. "Hoseok what the fuck?! When I say keep you hands off things that are mine, I mean it!" Jungkook snarled, chest to chest with Hoseok. Hoseok scoffed and shoved Jungkook away from him, his grip now like steel as the fox boy tried to tug away. "Well you should tell you pet not to touch things that don't belong to him," Hoseok held up a small pouch, turning it over, various berries pouring out of it. Jungkook scoffed, his arms crossed, "You're pissed off about berries?" "Not just berries Jungkook, but this as well," Hoseok held up a small gem, jerking up the fox, who was crying harder. "I w-was on-only l-lo" "Shut you mouth fox. You were planning to take it," Hoseok growled out, and if there wasn't a large crowd, there now was. "Let. Him. Go," Jungkook growled out, his hands balled up to fists. "Hoseok, if I were you, I'd listen to Kooks, he already beat your ass once from touching his food," a snicker sounded out. Jungkook looked over and saw Yoongi, smiling amused. Hoseok scoffed and threw the fox at Jungkook's feet, "Just make sure he stays in your hut." Jungkook growled, lifting the fox boy and carried him back to his hut, slamming the door shut behind him. He tried to set the fox down, but every time he tried, the fox would just cry harder, his hold not seeming to get loose anytime soon. Jungkook sighed frustrated, and laid down on his bed, the fox laying on top of him. "M-Mister W-wolf-" "Jungkook. My name is Jungkook." "J-Jungkook I d-didn't re-really try to ta-take t-the gem. I-I wa-was just lo-looking," the fox boy whispered out, looking up at Jungkook with glossy, brown eyes. "What's your name fox boy?" Jungkook questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly. "T-Taehyung," the fox boy whispered out, his gaze turning away from Jungkook, a faint blush across his cheeks. "Well, Taehyung, don't do it anymore. Whenever you want to eat, tell me," Jungkook told him, trying to figure out why he wanted the little fox boy, who he found out was named Taehyung, to look at him again. Taehyung only nodded, his hands suddenly coming up, and rubbing Jungkook's wolf ears. "Rough fur, pretty ears," Taehyung mumbled, blushing when his eyes met Jungkook's and he removed his hands, "S-Sorry." "It's fine. I didn't mind," Jungkook mumbled the last part to himself as Taehyung gave him a box smile. Taehyung gently took one of Jungkook's ears and rubbed them again softly, "Thank you Mister Wolf.." Taehyung whispered sleepily, his eyes fluttering close as he continued to rub Jungkook's ear. "You're welcome Taehyung," Jungkook said, his eyes closing as well, tightening his arms around the frail boy slightly. Both drifted into dreamland, without knowing about the hectic day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 ;; Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good and decent smut/fluff (idc and idk if it's too soon. Fight me). I was gunna write a smut scene but uhhhh yeah.

Taehyung woke up in Jungkook's bed, looking around, whimpering as he held his stomach. "M-Mister Wo-Wolf?" Taehyung called out meekly, curling up in a ball, a wave of heat flashing through him. "A-Ah!" Taehyung moaned from surprise, slick running down the back of his thigh. Taehyung shuffled to his corner, covering himself up with various things that smelled like Jungkook; as it seemed to take some of the pain away. Taehyung whimpered, clutching one of Jungkook's pillows and started grinding himself against it. Taehyung moaned softly as he came on the pillow, panting slightly as his eyes started to flutter close and sleep took him over. 

;;

Jungkook grumbled as he walked back to his hut, pissed that his meal had somehow gotten away from him. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't register the sweet strawberry and cream smell that seemed to flood the pack's territory. Nor did he register the other alphas seemingly going crazy by the scent. Jungkook growled as he was stopped by Yoongi, who only raised one of his hands up, the other hold a cloth up to his face. "What?" Jungkook growled out, glaring at Yoongi who returned it. "I would check on your fox, he's making everyone who hasn't mated go nuts. He might-" Yoongi was cut off by a scream coming from Jungkook's hut. Jungkook took off, not paying attention to Yoongi. The scent hit Jungkook hard, making him stagger and slightly dizzy as he entered his small hut. He shook his head, focusing on the alpha restraining Taehyung, trying to mark him. Jungkook growled, grabbing to alpha male's shoulders and throwing him off of Taehyung. "Leave. He's mine," Jungkook growled out, and the alpha male advanced towards the crying Taehyung; but not before Jungkook grabbed his neck, forcibly pulling him out. Jungkook now stood over the alpha male, a whole group staring at him. "This goes for him and everyone else, the fox is not to be touched by any of you," Jungkook snarled out, his gaze now casted to the alpha in front of him, "Whoever touches him without my consent, I will personally tear out your throat." Jungkook stood up straight, walking back in his hut, slamming it closed. He walked over to a shivering and hiccuping Taehyung. "Hey, Tae. Calm down, you're fine," Jungkook soothed, rubbing Taehyung's head, gingerly rubbing his ears. Taehyung hiccuped as he leaned into Jungkook's touch, crawling on top his lap. Taehyung rubbed his check against Jungkook's chest, mewling softly as Jungkook rubbed his sides. "Must be your first heat.." Jungkook mumbled softly to himself, sighing. Taehyung whimpered and Jungkook instantly felt his lap becoming soaked. "M-Mister Wo-Wolf.. it hurts.." Taehyung whimpered to Jungkook, grinding his hips against his. Jungkook sucked in sharply, grabbing Taehyung's hips, "I'd stop that now little fox." Taehyung only whined, starting to leave kisses on Jungkook's neck. "Ah, fucking hell.." Jungkook moaned out, standing up sharply, Taehyung yelping slightly, his slim legs wrapped tightly around Jungkook's waist. Jungkook laid Taehyung on the bed, admiring the mess Taehyung had became. His blonde locks matted to his forehead from the slight sweat, the way his slender arms wrapped around his neck, the way his cheeks held the red blush. "Mine," Jungkook slightly growled, kissing and sucking along Taehyung's neck, nipping lightly when he had found Taehyung's sweet spot. Jungkook suddenly pulled back, shaking his head slightly. "No, no, no... I'm not mating a fox.." Jungkook muttered to himself, quickly standing up and running his fingers through his hair. Taehyung whined and grabbed Jungkook's shirt, pulling him back towards him. "No Taehyung," Jungkook growled, prying Taehyung's hands from his shirt, "I'm staying outside. No one will get in." Jungkook left his strawberry and cream scented hut, slamming and sitting in front of the closed door. "God, kid..what are you really doing to me?"


End file.
